<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Othello by IDK1382</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722618">Othello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK1382/pseuds/IDK1382'>IDK1382</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forced love, Gore, Manipulation, Multi, Obedience, Obsession, Othello - Freeform, Possession, Romance, Thriller, Yandere, Yanderes - Freeform, gay pining, gxg, obey me - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform, possessive, tw: men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK1382/pseuds/IDK1382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake of the tale where Iago manipulates Othello into thinking pure Desdemona is cheating on him. Which as we all know only leads to anguish.</p><p>Yanderes x OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ezra Yates</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Othello</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Manipulated by Iago to deem Desdemona an adulteress. In rage Othello drives her away only to realise his foolishness and regret his choices.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lillith Crawford</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Desdemona</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Made the poor choice of falling in love and now poor Desdemona has to piece herself together again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Evelyn Yates</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Iago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanting Desdemona for herself, Iago selfishly gets in the mind of Othello not realising that she too would loose Desdemona.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Amadeus Locke</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poor Cassio just wanted to support his best friend Desdemona but ended up getting caught in Iago's scheme.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day she met him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I remember when I first met him.</em>
</p><p>I had only just graduated high school, freshly 18. He was 20.</p><p>He had come over to my parent’s house for a meeting. My family wasn’t as wealthy as his (not many were) but we were still rich. He came from a really prestigious family; one he would be the head of one day. Despite this, his family was clouded in mystery, there were so many rumours circulating about him that my father had told me to never get involved with them.</p><p>I planned to listen to his warning since all I wanted to do was quietly live the rest of my life with no disturbances.</p><p>So, I went out to the garden, my favourite place in our gigantic mansion. It became my place to get away from the chaos in my house, the expectations everyone had for me didn’t exist here.</p><p>The gardener, Ariel was a kind woman who taught me all about plants, she introduced me to the flower lily. At first, I liked them because of their similarity to my name but there was the simple beauty to them that got me hooked.</p><p>
  <em>Did you know a lily flower has many meanings but the common one is purity?</em>
</p><p>I was so preoccupied with taking care of the flowers that I didn’t even notice my father nor the man accompanying him come up behind me.</p><p>“Who is this?”<br/>“Oh? This is my oldest child, Lillith.” My father told him with a strained smile, this meeting was the one thing he didn’t want.</p><p>Our eyes met.</p><p>Purple clashed with red.</p><p>
  <em>And it did so beautifully. </em>
</p><p>I remember the star-struck feeling I had felt when I saw his eyes bore into mine.</p><p>There wasn’t much that left me at a loss of words, but this man’s appearance did.</p><p>He had a type of beauty that couldn’t be described because there simply weren’t any words to describe it.</p><p>This was the man rumoured to be extremely dangerous? The one whose family no one dared cross in fear of the consequences, <em>this was that man?</em></p><p>Snapping myself out of it, I offered him a small smile.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, sir.”</p><p>“Please, call me Ezra. It’s nice to meet you…Lillith.”</p><p>
  <em>Even his voice was attractive and the way he said my name…</em>
</p><p>My father was quick to lead him back inside not before Ezra turned around and looked at me once more before following him.</p><p>It was a simple meeting; we had barely exchanged words.</p><p>
  <em>So, why was it so hard to not think about it?</em>
</p><p>Ezra began occupying my mind and refused to leave.</p><p>That night at dinner, my father told me that Ezra would be around more often as our two families were becoming business partners, but he refused to tell me more.</p><p>It bothered me that father refused to let me in on our family business, I was his eldest child, but he was adamant on giving the company to my younger brother.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet Desdemona had no idea how much her life was going to change.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Cassio.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: death, depression mentions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra wasn’t going to lie to himself.</p><p>He was deeply interested in Lillith.</p><p>He felt idiotic for falling for a girl he had met once and for a measly five minutes at that.</p><p>As he sat in her father’s study, it took all he had not to look out the window and gaze at the enchanting girl that was in the garden.</p><p>Her violet eyes had shined so bright and had trapped him in a trance.</p><p>Sadly, he had left the mansion without seeing her once again but the thought that he would be coming back left him feeling happy.</p><p>…</p><p>Lillith was mad.</p><p>She was very mad at her father and his misogynistic views.</p><p>
  <em>Why would mum ever marry him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that’s right. She had no choice.</em>
</p><p>Her mother, Angelica but everyone called her Angel, was an extremely beautiful woman. She was an aspiring actress and had already appeared in many films. Lillith’s father met her in an event and like many was enamoured. He demanded to his parents to send her family a marriage proposal and since her mother’s family wasn’t well of, they accepted it.</p><p>A year after their marriage, Angel became pregnant. She birthed twins, the eldest a girl whom she names Lillith. Lillith was a photocopy of her mother despite a few facial differences. Then came Lillith’s younger brother, Leo, who like a cliché looked like their father. From birth Leo had her father’s attention and it left her bitter. She knew she would never get the family business due to her father’s “traditional” views and for a little while she was even mad at her brother.</p><p>But Leo was her baby, despite an age difference of two minutes, Lillith treated him like he was two <em>years</em>younger. Leo had no want to take over the business and had expressed his disdain many times but was ignored. The two found solace in each other as they shit talked about their father together.</p><p>Despite being married to a man she never loved; Angel never cheated. It was the bare minimum, yes, but her children appreciated it. Both Leo and Lillith were smart and from a young age they knew their mother never loved their father but it was okay because they didn’t either. Angel loved her children, they were perfect.</p><p>And for Lillith, she was a mother, sister and best friend.</p><p>Unfortunately, Angel fell ill and soon passed away.</p><p>This turn of events left the entire Crawford family in despair.</p><p>However, the one most effected was Lillith. She fell into deep depression. For numerous days she didn’t eat nor did she sleep. She just sat in her bed, the room completely darkened, and stared at a single spot on her wall.</p><p>This led to her fainting due to the lack of food and being rushed to the hospital where she was forced to eat via tubes.</p><p>She would have continued that cycle had Leo, once he saw her pale, thin figure resting on that hospital bed, broken down in front of her. He begged her to not continue down that path because he didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had lost her too.</p><p>It took small steps but she got her life back on track. She started eating again (which too took a while) and went back to school. Her best friend Amadeus had never left her side and was always there for her. Him along with Leo were her only reasons to continue living. She felt selfish for giving them such a huge responsibility, but they always reassured her that was not the case.</p><p>Of course, the depression never really went away.</p><p>From time to time, she would find herself slipping back into that gigantic hole and not always could she deal with it but she managed.</p><p>Surprisingly, her father never re-married. In his own twisted way, this was his way of showing his love to her.</p><p>Not having the company was something she could manage with but what really made her angry with her dad was that he expected her to marry a rich guy, bear his children and be the perfect housewife.</p><p>This was a life she detested; it was the life her mother had suffered.</p><p>For some women, this was a lifestyle they wanted (which is valid!) but not her.</p><p>Lillith was inspired the therapist she had seen after her lapse. She wanted to help others like this and decided she wanted to become a doctor. This was something her father did not want and refused to pay for her university course.</p><p>“Why? Why can’t I do this?” she asked her father.</p><p>“You know why.”</p><p>“No. I don’t.”</p><p>“I’ve said no. End of discussion.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lillith was one to rarely loose control of her emotions but her father was a special breed and never failed to make her go ballistic.</p><p>She slammed her hand on his desk.</p><p>“Listen. To. Me.”</p><p>Her father couldn’t respond due to shock.</p><p>“My entire life I have done what you wanted me to. I wanted the business but I learned to accept that Leo would inherit it. I learnt all those stupid skills you wanted me to learn. I learnt all those languages. I got A’s in all my subjects like you expected me to. And now you have the audacity to question why I want to further my education? I don’t want to marry some sexist guy like you and live a life like mother did. You saw how sad she was when she was married to you but for your own selfishness you kept her by your side. Look what that got you. A dead wife and two children who don’t care about you. You’ve never once let me do what I want so just for once in your life <em>let me do what I want</em>.”</p><p>There was a very tense and uncomfortable silence as Lillith and her father stared at each other. Both of them refused to look away and Lillith made sure not to falter.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll pay for your university. Now get out.”</p><p>Lillith hid her happiness.</p><p>She nodded her head at her father and left his study.</p><p>She got her phone out.</p><p>She had to celebrate with Amadeus.</p><p>She couldn’t with Leo as he had left for an overseas trip to celebrate graduating high school with his friends. She would just remember to text him the news.</p><p>“What do you want, demon?” A grumpy voice said from her phone.</p><p>Seems like she disturbed his afternoon nap. Well, he always slept no matter the time.</p><p>“Love you too, Ama. You’ll never guess what happened!”</p><p>“If you make me guess, I will hang up,” Amadeus threatened.</p><p>“Fine. My dad agreed to let me go to uni.”<br/>“Wait. Seriously?” Amadeus sounded awake now. “This isn’t some joke?”</p><p>“No. I mean it. I’m on my way to your house right now. I’ll tell you all about it and then some.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Lillith rushed to the main gate where she said hello to her driver and gave him instructions to Amadeus’ house.</p><p>Amadeus himself also came from a rich family which was why her father let her be friends with him. Also because he wanted the two of them to marry.</p><p>However, neither of them harboured those feelings for each other.</p><p>Amadeus had opened to her about how he was both asexual and aromatic meaning he never had any romantic or sexual feelings about a person. He could develop romantic feelings but it would be extremely rare to do so. This remained a secret between the two of them because Amadeus’ family would disown him right away.</p><p>Lillith understood this feeling because she had discovered that she identified as pansexual after finally realising that she also had an attraction to other genders not because she found them “neat”.</p><p>They had come up with a plan together. They would graduate uni with a degree and then run away from their families. They would live together (with many cats) and suffer together. It was going to be no easy task, but they were both slowly being suffocated by their parents.</p><p>She easily walked in Amadeus’ house because after going there so many times, the staff easily recognised her.</p><p>She knew Amadeus would be in his room, trying to sleep.</p><p>She opened his room door, entered, closed the door and then jumped on his bed…right on top of him.</p><p>“I think the fuck not.” He easily threw her off the bed.</p><p>She landed on the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>“Oww,” she caressed her butt. “Okay. I deserved that.”</p><p>“Tell me everything.” He was still laying on his bed.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>“Wow. I can’t believe your dad agreed.”</p><p>“You know the Yates family?”</p><p><br/>“Duh. Who doesn’t? Why? Did you piss them off or something?”</p><p>“What? No. Ezra Yates just came over to my house today. Had a business meeting with dad. I briefly met him.” Lillith couldn’t control the blush that appeared on her face.</p><p>Amadeus saw this and narrowed his eyes at her. He picked one of his pillows up and threw it at her face.</p><p>“Hey! What did I do to deserve that?”</p><p>“I know that face. You’re interested in him. Remember our plan? You can’t get involved with a family as powerful as them.”</p><p><br/>“I know, don’t worry. It’s just a stupid fascination, it’ll go away.” At least that was what she hoped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, poor, poor, Desdemona, you’ve even got Cassio involved too.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet again this time Othello makes his move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her favourite place in the entire mansion, aside from the garden, had to be the library.</p><p>Since her father demanded they receive the best education (until she was old enough to be wed off it seems), he had built a library filled with many books, all in different genres.</p><p>This was the room she had basically grown up in. She remembered the time when her mother was still alive, it had become a ritual that whenever Lillith or Leo couldn’t sleep, their mother would read to them in the library. She always did this for them even when she herself was exhausted. Lulled by their mother’s calming, enchanting voice the twins would soon fall asleep, both of them resting their heads on Angel’s lap.</p><p>Lillith smiled bitterly at the memory. That was all she had left of her mother, <em>memories</em>. Well Angel’s materialistic possessions still remained but they didn’t mean anything to her.</p><p>When they were younger, there was a small corner in the library where their mother would sit down with them but after her passing, a lounge chair was put in that corner.</p><p>That was where Lillith was currently draped on, reading <em>The Obsession</em> by Nora Roberts. It was recommended to her and proved to be an okay read but honestly it was a little disappointing.</p><p>She was so caught up in the escape books brought her that she didn’t even realise a figure creeping up towards her.</p><p>“We meet again.”</p><p>Lillith jumped, shocked.</p><p>“Oh…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ezra Yates stood before, his dark red eyes nearly glowing in the darkness of the library.</p><p>“No it’s okay. I scare easily,” Lillith assured him. She patted the seat to indicate him to sit down and he did.</p><p>“Do you need directions to my father’s study?” she asked him.</p><p>Ezra shook his head, no.</p><p>“I just came from there. I got a little lost and ended up here by accident. Figured someone might be here to help me.”<br/>“I can show you to the exit,” Lillith started to get up but stopped when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, wow…</em>
</p><p>She didn’t feel any sparks like they talked about in movies or books when he touched her, but the feeling felt so good. She didn’t want him to let go.</p><p>Ezra didn’t want to let her go, he’d never once touched another person out of the blue like this but his new found confidence around her was euphoric.</p><p>“Can’t we stay here for a while and just talk?” he asked, smiling nervously at her.</p><p>It did bring her at ease to see his nervousness now that she knew it wasn’t just her feeling that emotion.</p><p>“We can.”</p><p>She didn’t really want to be alone with him because as much as she was attracted to him, she also felt <em>scared</em>. He constantly put her on edge, in a good way.</p><p>She sat back down; his eyes were still on her along with his hand which she couldn’t help but stare at. He noticed this and in panic that she didn’t like it, drew his hand away.</p><p>Both parties didn’t like that development.</p><p>“Did the meeting with Father go well?”</p><p>“It did, yes. Soon, I won’t have to come back all the time.”</p><p>“Oh.” She couldn’t hide her disappointment.</p><p>“I’m glad I ran into you because there’s something I need to ask you,” he said, taking her hands into her his.</p><p>“What is it?” It took all she had not to stutter but she couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Ezra saw the blush and felt proud. He liked that he made her flustered.</p><p>“My family is hosting a small party next week. I’ve already invited your father, but I want you there as well. Will you come?” Ezra wanted her there, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.</p><p>“Will the Locke family also be present?”</p><p>The Locke family, Ezra thought. He knew they were a very conservative family, as most rich families were. They only had one child, a boy named Amadeus. He knew the boy was very intelligent but very lazy. Yes, the family was invited but now…Ezra couldn’t help the doubt that came into his mind, <em>does she fancy the boy? Is that why she asked if he would be present? Did he already loose her from the very start?</em></p><p>“Ezra? Everything okay?” Lillith removed her hands from his and waved them in front of his face.</p><p>“Are you acquainted with them?” Ezra decided he would play it safe, if he started discriminating against the Locke family now than Lillith would definitely be suspicious of his behaviour.</p><p>“I don’t know if you know them, but Amadeus Locke is my best friend, I don’t like being at events like these and not have him there.”</p><p><em>Okay, best friend I can work with</em>. <em>She relies on him…if I play my cards right soon I’ll be in his place,</em> Ezra thought.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’ll be there,” Ezra reassured her.</p><p>He didn’t like how she smiled so widely for another man, he selfishly wanted her to only smile for him.</p><p>“Then yes, I’ll be there on one condition,” Lillith felt a boost of confidence flow through her.</p><p>“Oh?” Ezra liked that she was demanding. Whatever she wanted, he would give to her without a second thought. “Well, what is it?”</p><p>“Save me a dance,” she smiled mischievously at him.</p><p>He was astonished at her request on the inside but showed a thoughtful expression on the outside.</p><p>Lillith could feel her confidence diminish at this.</p><p>
  <em>Was I too forward? Did I mess up my chance?</em>
</p><p>“Of course. You can dance with me the entire night, if that is what you want.” Ezra gave her a close-eyed smile. It was hard to contain his happiness right now.</p><p>…</p><p>Lillith ended up finally showing Ezra to the entrance of her house. Their goodbye was just them both staring at each other, too afraid to make a move. Ezra just gave her an awkward smile despite wanting to hug her goodbye and got in his car and drove off.</p><p>
  <em>Desdemona was left feeling that next week couldn’t come fast enough.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>